Burst Angel Zero
by pejman1
Summary: Meg gets trapped in our deminson, earth. Pejman helps her to get back to her own deminson. They somehow make it back and Pejman decide to go with her, to her world. New episodes will come once a week.
1. Prologt Missing

_**I don't own Burst Angel anime. I'm just a fan and I want to share my thoughts. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Burst Angel: Zero Prolog Episode 0**

"Amy, do you know where they are now?" Meg asked on a cellular telephone while standing beside Jo.

"Wait a sec Meg" said Amy while she was looking on her super computer.

Two men were walking and they carried some sort of dimension portal.

Sei told Jo and Meg that they have to take it back before it goes unstable and open a portal where she doesn't know what might happen.

Amy was wondering why the two men were going to an ally because there was nobody in sight.

She said to Meg and Jo to go 200 meter straight forward, then go left and after 50 meters they should see the suspects.

After 2 minutes the two male suspects opened a dimension portal and caused a magnetic field and power surge in the alley.

The two dots on Amy's computer disappeared from the radar, because of the magnetic field.

Jo and Meg were running to catch the suspicious suspects then something happened.

The town lights flickered like crazy and they saw a white light far away where the two males were standing.

Electricity was shooting everywhere and the white portal sucked everything on its path, including Meg and Jo.

Amy tried to inform Meg and Jo that something weird is happening in the alley but she had no clue what. Nobody responded.

Because of the magnetic field the whole town's lights were flickering rapidly.

Jo saw the portal and told Meg to be careful. Meg went behind Jo.

Then suddenly from nowhere came a powerful suction from the portal and the two men jumped into the portal.

While the portal was sucking everything, Jo took a hold of a house ladder and grabbed Meg's arm. "Don't let go, Jo"

Jo responded and tried to hold Meg's arm harder.

The portals force was too strong for Jo so her hand slipped from Meg's arm.

Meg was flying backwards into the portal. Meg screamed "heeelp me!"

Meg got sucked in the portal.

Jo screamed "Meeeeeeeeeg!!"

Exactly when Meg got sucked, the portal got unstable; it got smaller and smaller and it disappeared after 10 seconds. Jo had no time to jump after Meg, she had no time.

Jo took out her arm microphone and screamed rational at the girls, Amy and Sei.

"You low minded Sei, you didn't tell us about a freaking think about a sucking portal. Because of your lack of information Meg got sucked in by it. If something happens to Meg I will rip your guts out!"

Sei ignored Jo's words and said "Stay in position, we will be there about 7 minutes."

End of transmission.

Jo was extremely angry so she punched a hole in the wall.

"Damn you, Sei."

After 8 minutes Sei and her scientists arrived at the location.

Sei turned around and saw Jo walking towards her.

Jo grabbed Sei's shirt and pushed her in the wall.

"You better explain this shit or I will kill you".

"Don't get too harsh now, Meg is still alive but she is in another dimension." Answers Sei.

Jo looked down and pulled Sei down. "Tschi, she better be alive".

Jo went to Amy who was beside their truck. She leaned down, pulled her ear and asked

"Can we get her back?"

Sei laid her hand on Jo's shoulder and told her.

"Yes, we will find a way to get her back".

Continue.

Please review this. If you like to read more, post to me.


	2. New World

**Burst angel Zero Episode 1 New World**

I woke up 11:00 clock at Friday morning, ate breakfast with one of my sister, she had day off from school.

"Jila what will you doing today?"

"I don't know; maybe go out with my friends to a birthday party."

"Ok, whose birthday is it?"

"You remember Hanna? It's her birthday." Answers Jila

"AAAH! I remember her! Ok, when are you going to the party?"

"The party starts at 9:00 o' clock or maybe 8:00 o'clock. I don't know when I will come back home, tell mom that I will be home late.

"Ok don't do any crazy, brat" said Pejman glaring at her.

When I finished eating breakfast, I went to my room and put the computer on. I played games, chatted with friends, read Vertos dragonball V story. One of my friends logged in and wrote;

Marcus says:

Hey Pejman! Do you want to go to a party? I also invited Jesper to come; now it's only you left! Please say yes!

Pejman says:

I don't know Marcus; last time I was on a party with you it was boring like hell. And heck there were like 5 girls and 13 guys on that party! Also don't forget, one of the girls was so wasted that she threw up at me. The worst part was to carry both you and Jesper back home you fat bastard! Do you even know how heavy you are!? I nearly broke my back, I walked like an old man for one week because of you *curse curse curse curse curse*!!!

Marcus says:

Come on! This party will not be the same, I promise. There will be more girls and less guys. Please come….. For me? I don't want to go alone with pervert Jesper! You know how he gets when he's drunk? Like hundred times more perverted that he is usually. Pretty please, if you come to the party you can have one of my games, Warhammer 40:000 dawn of war 2.

Pejman says:

I know how he is when he's drunk, you shit head! He was grabbing my arse all the time when I carried you both back home!! *Pejman wrote with a twitching eyebrow face*

Ooooooooookaaay! I will come but if the party is boring I will shut a bottle in your ass.

Where is the party anyway and what time shall we meet?

Marcus says:

Today at 8:00 clock at the town Centrum I met you and Jesper at the burger king

Notice: Marcus logged off.

Pejman says:

Uhhhh today? I thought it was tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. *message failed*

Marcus logged off before I could send him the message. Crap I hate when he does that! Damn I really wanted to stay home and play battlefield 2 the entire day today.

Pejman looked at the clock at his room. The time was 1:30 am.

Ok I have 5 hours to play and it will take 30 mins to change clothes, Pejman thought.

"Jila, let's go out together on the train later! My friends are going to a party and I have to go with them. I will go off at T-centralen, one station after your stop."

"Yes it is ok, but you have to pay for the tickets, I have no money on me" she giggles.

"Great, now I have to pay for the tickets….this is not min day" he mumbles.

Sei talks on the phone with someone.

"So it's a prototype… how long will it take to make it work again? 48 hour? Ok, I estimated and we will arrive about 3 hours to your lab and I'll pick you up about 15 mints at your home. Later on we'll go pick the others and take the truck to your laboratory."

While Sei was talking on the phone was Kyohei making lunch. He's a good cooker; he can make Chinese, Italy and Japanese food. Today he made Chinese meatball soup.

Amy came out from her room. She was very sad about Meg disappearing through the portal. Then immediately her stomach groveled and she looked at Kyohei while he was making food.

"Kyohei when is the food ready? I am hungry!"

"You have to wait 12 mints until it's done. Go eat a biscuits, it will stop your stomach groveling but take only 3 biscuits. The food is almost ready.

Amy smiled devilish and toke 8 biscuits when Kyohei was not watching. She sat on the table, front of Jo. She noticed that Jo was staring out from the window with cold eyes.

Jo was worried, worried about Meg. She thought all kinds of terrible thoughts could happen to Meg.

Amy wanted to say something to cheer Jo, but she didn't know what to say.

"Jo don't worry, Sei will find a way to bring Meg back. Besides, you know Meg is a smart girl, she can take care of herself" said Kyohei.

Jo looked at Kyohei then she looked at Amy who sat on the table. She was eating biscuits and Jo gave an angry glare.

"Amy, why don't you find a way to save Meg? You are just sitting eating and doing nothing" Jo said and raised her eyebrow.

"But I told you already! I'm not a scientist! I have no clue about portal technology and how the toss portal works.

Jo got really angry at Amy; you could see it through Jo's tattoo. She had a tattoo on her left arms and it was glowing. Her muscles grew larger but Kyohei stopped her madness just in time.

"Calm down, Jo! Don't be angry at Amy, it's not her fault and neither your. We will surely find a way to get Meg back."

Kyohei saw Sei's car in a distant.

"Hey! I think that's Sei's car, she is probably back now."

Jo saw Sei. She went out from the truck and waited for at her outside.

Sei came with her red sports car. Two people were with her in the car. Sei slows down the car speed and parks it beside the big truck. She came out from the car and walked toward Jo.

"Well, have you found a way to get Meg back?" said Jo.

"Yes, this man can help us to find Meg. His name is Prof. John Robinson and this is his assistant Dr. Tong Li." She points.

Both of them were wearing a white costume, with each a pencil on their left pocket.

"His laboratory is at west of Tokyo, it takes 3 hours to get there. They have improved an old prototype; it's more unstable than the old one. The new one is more advance." Sei continues.

"This old prototype may kill her if something goes wrong, or the worst case scenario she may get stuck between our dimension and the other one." Said the professor.

"But we have tested it on monkeys though! We have caught it on tape, come and I will show it to you." said the assistance.

They watched the tape. There was a man talking, he said;

"This is the fourth test, the other monkey died in a weird way. You could say that the first test made the monkey's skin fall off and you could see its muscle melt. Only bones renamed. The monkey screamed often and it died slowly. The other monkey exploded and the third monkey came back, but only its head did. It only survived 2 min." Said the man on the screen.

Now we are testing the fourth one.

Starting the sequence in 5 sec. In 5 4 3 2 1 star.

The portal gun opened up and fired a big white portal. The portal was moving slowly towards the monkey and stopped front of the money. It started to suck the monkey in the portal. The monkey screamed while it slowly got sucked in the portal. After 10 min it came back, alive. The scientist waited 3 hours for any reactions but nothing happened. It was a success.

Amy and Kyohei were in shock and Jo was angry like hell and looked at Sei. She screamed at her.

"Sei, are you telling me that there's a little chance that will happened to Meg too?"

"Maybe.. but don't worry, these two gentlemen will modify the portal gun and demonstrate that the same thing won't happen to Meg but there's a slightly chance that it will.

"Sei, if Meg dies, you know what will happen to you?" Jo screamed again and scratched the table with her nails.

"That's fine for me… then shall we go? We have a long way to drive.

--

I played BF2 like crazy with one of my friends. A rocket hit our airplane and I jumped out of the plane but my friend didn't know that I left from the plane. He crashed on the ground. I LOLED big time.

My sister came into my room.

"Pejman, we have to go soon. Change your clothes, now! Do you hear me?

But Pejman didn't hear her because he had headphone on. He wrote to his friend on the MEC team chat.

Pejman was angry at the China team; they've killed him hundred times. He took a car and placed a C-4 front of it. He drew the car at the enemy base and screamed;

"Kamikaze fuckers!!!!" and laughed like a crazy fucked moron.

He laughed hard and drove it at the middle of the enemy base. He caused a big explosion and killed 5 troops, 2 tanks.

He noticed that someone was behind him and looked behind. It was Jila.

"What do you want, punk?"

"Hmpf, nothing -_- …but the time is 18:25…. GO CHANGE NOW WE HAVE TO GO SOON!

She screamed the last part… he expected that she would scream so he hold his ear before she even said anything.

"What, now? Damn the time goes fast when you are playing good games. Okay, I'll go and change my clothes.

I put on my dark-blue jeans, white T-shirt and black jacket. I liked my style. It suits my brown hair and my green eyes. Well, that's what my sister said when she forced me to buy new clothes. I looked at the mirror while fixing my hair.

Jila was wearing a punky black/ gray skirt and white linen with black dots on. She has black hair with extensions and a cute purple purse.

When I finished changing my clothes I went to ask my mom if she could drive us to the train station. She said yes.

We took our old crappy red Toyota car and after 10 min we arrived to the train station. I paid for the train tickets for both of us. It took 40 min to get to the town.

--

While at the town, in a dark alley was there a skinny man with dark glasses. He was smoking a cigar... Then a white portal opened 10 meter from him. Two men flew out of from the portal on the ground with their heads first.

"Ouch… are you okay, little brother?

"I had better days but I am alright… and you, big brother?

"Yes I am ok too… hey! There's the famous professor!

"Hi professor Brainard, happy to see us again?!" Said both of the brothers who flew out from the portal.

"Depends… do you have the portal gun?

"Yes, we have it but we had a little trouble back there. I demand a higher price exchange for this weird device. Now instead of 2 million, it's 5 million. Said big brother Adam and his little brother shook his head.

"What? Now way I'm going to pay you 5 million! We had a deal!

"Hey, its buseniss… its hard time and we need to make a living.

"You mean its business you idiot learn to speak before you request something." Said professor Brainard.

Professor Brainard ignored the brothers and looked behind them. He noticed that the portal was still open and he wondered why.

"Hey, why is the portal still open, moron brothers?"

Both of the brothers looked at each other and shook their shoulders. Big brother Adam forced his little brother Max to go front of the portal and check it out. Max went front of the portal and tried to look really close. Suddenly he saw something flying at him but he before he could react something hit his face really hard. A woman with red hair, blue eyes with orange clothes landed on him. Max opened his eyes and saw a butt with pink panties at his face.

Meg coughed, opened her eyes and looked down where she sat at, on a man's face.

"PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT" she screamed and kicked him away.

She looked around and thought; where am I?

Continue.


End file.
